Wynter Daphne: Fall in Love With You
by Haruyoshi13
Summary: Terkurung di dalam jeruji kaca menunggu kembalinya sang kekasih. Dunia luar menjauhkan dirinya dari kenyataan, bahkan hanya beberapa anggota keluarga yang masih berinteraksi dengannya. Sesshomaru terus menanti, bahkan ketika musim silih berganti ia terus berharap ada seseorang yang membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yaitu ketika sang kekasih pergi dan tak pernah terlihat lagi.
1. Prolog

_Nagasaki_, _20_ _November_

_Untuk putraku Sesshomaru._

_Nak, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Apa kau tetap mendengarkan perkataan Ibumu? Lalu seperti apa rupa Jaken sekarang, masih tetap sama? Hahaha.. kurasa dia masih selalu bersamamu kan? Apa Ibumu masih sering menangis? Katakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja di samping-Nya. Bercanda, aku tidak semudah itu untuk pergi ke akhirat._

_Jarang sekali aku menulis surat, terakhir kali ketika mengirim surat cinta untuk Ibumu._

_Ayah_ _tidak_ _tahu__ bahwa ketidaksengajaan di masa lalu akan membuatmu menderita. Ayah benar-benar menyesalinya. Kau boleh memaki ku tetapi kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Ibumu. Nak, seandainya saja kau memberitahu bahwa kekasihmu adalah anak dari pria bemarga Natsuki, mungkin aku akan memutar waktu dan kembali ke tahun tersebut._

_Bisakah kau memaafkan pria hina ini? Ayah tidak akan pernah menyalahkan perbuatanmu di malam ke 12 musim dingin. Sebagai pria aku sangat memahaminya, maaf.. maafkan ayah nak.. aku sangat menyayangimu._

_Untuk Istriku_ _jika_ _kau_ _membaca__ surat dari pria penghancur masa depan putramu._

_Bisakah kau selalu berada disamping putra kita? Mendukung dan membantunya untuk menerima kenyataan? Maaf telah memberikanmu sebuah tanggung jawab besar. Katakan kepada Hoshimaru dia boleh mengatur semuanya sampai Sesshomaru pulih._

_Aku menyayangi kalian, kuharap surat ini mampu menyampaikan rasa bersalahku._

_Tertanda,_

_Shiroi Inu Taisho._

.

.

.

"Nyonya, sebaiknya kita pulang. Tuan muda Sesshomaru bisa histeris jika mengetahui Anda tidak ada diruangannya." Ucap pria berjas hitam, dengan setia dia menunggu. "Hujan akan semakin deras."

Mata emas kecokelatan menatap sendu ke arah batu nisan, diremasnya surat yang sejak tadi dibaca. Bahu si wanita berguncang secara perlahan. Dibawah naungan payung merah dia menangis.

"Anata.. aku akan menepati wasiatmu. Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf karena aku juga terlibat dalam tragedi tersebut. Aku akan selalu berkunjung kemari, mungkin bersama Sesshomaru juga." ia tersenyum kecut sambil mengusap batu nisan. "Beristirahatlah dengan tenang.. Suamiku."

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek membantu si wanita untuk berdiri.

Manik biru laut melirik sekilas ke arah batu nisan lalu melirik raut wajah si wanita, disana ia dapat melihat luka serta kepedihan yang ditanggung oleh Inu Kimi.

"Ayo Inu Kimi-sama kita pulang, rintik hujan tidak bagus untuk Anda."

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang keluar pemakaman. Aroma tanah bercampur air hujan menyulut pikiran mereka untuk mengingat kobaran api, teriakan, genangan darah dan konflik. Penyesalan merupakan hasil yang dituai. Kini mereka harus membantu Sesshomaru pulih dan bersama-sama berjalan ke arah cahaya baru.

Sayangnya bayang-bayang masa sekarang dan masa lalu terus membuntuti mereka.

Tak peduli seberapa banyak usaha untuk melupakannya, karena dialah ancaman terbesar anak manusia.

.

.

Memenjarakan ke dalam kenangan pahit selamanya.


	2. Kembali

_Kau_ _seperti__ ombak __laut menerjang sisi pantai dengan gelombang yang tidak beraturan._

_Kadang besar kadang kecil itulah emosimu._

_Dan aku sebuah kapal yang berusaha menaklukan ombak. Tetapi kapalku karam karena badai datang dan menguasi dirimu._

_Kau dan dia._

_Aku..._

_Hanyalah serpihan kapal kecil yang selalu berada di dasar lautmu._

_._

.

.

Inuyasha by Takahashi Rumiko

Wynter Daphne

.

.

.

"Hentikan Sesshomaru! Tolong jangan mendekati pagar pembatas! Stop! Apa kau tidak sayang Ibumu lagi? Pikirkan dia!" Mata sehitam arang menatap galak pria berambut silver.

Suara tawa membelah keheningan, sepasang iris elang emas memandang remeh ke arah orang-orang berpakaian serba putih. Dia tersenyum lalu berkata, "Pfftt... aku tak peduli. Lagipula untuk apa aku hidup di dunia! Jika pasangan yang telah kutandai memilih pergi bersama si brengsek sialan! Kalian memangnya bisa membantu apa? Aku tak bersalah! Salahkan wanita tua itu juga Ayahku! Mereka telah membuat kekasihku pergi!" dia menunjuk wanita berkimono ungu.

Gumpalan kapas hitam menggantung dilangit, para petugas medis masih berusaha membujuk putra tunggal keluarga Shiroi. Tak peduli bahwa si pria semakin meracau. Sesekali jantung mereka melompat-lompat tak kala melihat aksi sosok jangkung yang berusaha mengeluarkan kakinya diantara pagar pembatas gedung.

Iris emas menatap ke bawah. Pemandangan lalu lintas jalanan terlihat begitu menarik, mereka sangat kecil seperti semut pohon di musim panas. Musim panas, dia merindukannya. Aroma madu, dengung lebah dan perahu di danau.

Memejamkan mata. Berapa musim yang telah dilalui? Dan bagaimana kabar si manis racun pencuri hatinya. Baik? Atau justru sama seperti dia.

"Cantik, Inuyasha. Seandainya kau mau menjadi pasanganku. Akan kubelikan permen kapas, bunga, dan sekotak perhiasan... Inuyasha.. Natsuki Inuyasha."

Tetesan air mengenai wajah Sesshomaru, dia menengadah melihat ke langit.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau tidak mengizinkanku pergi menemui Ayah?"

"Hei! Budak cinta! Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Bibi? Usahamu akan sia-sia! Jika kau mati, para malaikat nyawa tidak akan membelamu di persidangan akhirat! Kau akan gentayangan! Akhirat maupun Bumi tidak akan menerimamu! Kita basah kuyup kehujanan gara-gara tingkahmu!" teriak pria mungil bermata biru samudra.

"Bodoh! Kau akan membuatnya bersemangat untuk bunuh diri, Hoshimaru!"

"Ma-maaf Kagura. Tolong jangan jitak kepalaku lagi. Sakit."

Tiba-tiba Sesshomaru berbalik menghadap kerumanan, "Kau benar tak ada tempat yang bisa kudatangi. Di Bumi pria bodoh ini ditolak dan bukan Akhirat yang kusinggahi melainkan kehampaan." ucapnya penuh kesedihan.

Rintik hujan semakin deras. Aroma tanah menyusup melalui celah udara, pikiran serta hati Sesshomaru menyalakan alarm tanda bahaya. Sekilas kisah manis bersama pujaan hati berputar-putar dalam kepala, layaknya film hitam putih. Senandung lagu tak sengaja dinyanyikan. Dengan percaya diri dia berjalan mundur ke belakang.

"Nak kemarilah, aku berjanji akan membawa Inuyasha." bujuk wanita berambut perak, ia berjalan ke arah malaikat kecilnya.

Sesshomaru tersenyum sangat manis bahkan iris elang emasnya tertutup kelopak mata. Pupil emas kecokelatan si wanita membulat tak percaya. Ya, 27 tahun lalu Inu Kimi melihat senyuman itu ketika Sesshomaru berusia lima tahun.

Dengan mata terpejam si pria berkata, "Mungkin lebih baik aku berada di kehampaan karena semua yang kumiliki telah pergi. Hehehe, sampai jumpa Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru!"

Beberapa orang berlari ke arahnya.Seolah ada medan magnet kuat, sosok jangkung tersebut tertarik ke bawah.

"Tidak! Malaikat ku!" Inu Kimi berteriak, dia hampir menggapai lengan Sesshomaru. Tetapi takdir seolah mempermainkan mereka.

Terduduk lemas bahkan tak sanggup untuk melihat ke bawah gedung. Cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata Inu Kimi. Terisak menyesali perbuatan di masa lalu.

"Anata, kenapa semuanya menjadi begitu rumit. Bahkan Sesshomaru harus menanggung kesalahan kita."

.

.

.

Bagi para pembaca, saya akan mengajak anda untuk berjalan sampai ke kota Kyoto, lalu jika kalian menemukan sebuah kuil di salah satu distrik, pejamkan mata maka anda akan kembali ke 10 tahun yang lalu. Yaitu ketika musim gugur berkunjung ke kota tua ini dan gema lonceng takdir baru saja terdengar.

.

.

.

.

Hawa dingin menembus pegunungan, masuk melalui cekungan lembah dan tiba di dataran yang landai. Satu-satu lembar daun Momiji tersapu oleh angin dan terhempas ke seluruh penjuru wilayah. Sementara itu, para penduduk kota sibuk mencari cara agar tidak menjadi korban keganasan angin selatan yang menjelma serigala buas.

Tetapi, hal tersebut tidak membuat semangat mereka padam. Denyut nadi perkotaan tetap hidup walaupun berada ditengah-tengah suhu rendah.

Jauh melewati gedung-gedung pencakar langit, sebuah rumah bergaya zaman Victoria berdiri kukuh dengan pagar kawat hitam menjulang melindunginya. Popy merah melilitkan diri disekitar pintu gerbang juga pagar, seolah menutupi penghuni rumah dari dunia luar. Para tetangga bahkan enggan berkunjung ketika sang Popy mekar, mereka takut terjebak di alam lain dan tak bisa kembali. Bahkan mereka tak paham mengapa pasangan Shiroi menanam beberapa bunga yang melambangkan kematian? Dan kenapa harus warna kegelapan yang melapisi rumah tersebut? Para pelayan seperti boneka hidup, bergerak kemanapun sesuai perintah tanpa membantah. Kecuali kepala pelayan layaknya radio rusak, berisik.

"Ahk! Umi-chan! Jangan mendekati rumah Tuan Shiroi, kau lihat bunga Popy akan mekar. Jika kau menyentuhnya maka tidak bisa kembali." ucap gadis bersyal biru.

"Bohong! Kemarin Ai memetik bunganya dan dia baik-baik saja." tegas anak kecil berseragam kuning.

Gadis bersyal biru nampak gelisah, dia menarik lengan si anak kecil dan menunjuk ke arah jendela lantai dua.

"Perhatikan, katanya disana ada hantu. Jika kita tidak pergi, hantu itu akan memakan kita!"

Orbs hitam menatap lekat jendela bertirai biru. Raut wajah mereka mendadak kaku, keringat dingin mengalir deras bahkan jantung mereka berdetak cepat. Tirai biru tersingkap, siluet seseorang berambut panjang berhasil membuat bulu roma berdiri. Satu teriakan membuat mereka berlari seperti dikejar pembunuh.

"Mama! Hantu! Hwuaaa!"

Iris elang emas menatap kesal ke arah dua gadis yang berlari pergi dari gerbang kediamannya. Bagus sekali membangunkan seisi rumah dengan teriakan, pikirnya. Membuka jendela, dibawah hamparan bunga higanbana, mawar juga popy menyambutnya.

"Merah lagi, apa tidak ada warna lain? Apakah Ayah dan Ibu ingin membuat orang-orang ketakutan, dan kau! Kenapa mereka mengecatmu dengan warna hitam?" Matanya melirik kesal ke arah dinding dekat jendela kamar.

Hitam, abu, cokelat dan merah. Pemandangan yang sering dijumpai dari kecil sampai sekarang. Dia mengira bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan mengubah kebiasaan ternyata tidak. Bahkan ketika usianya menginjak 22 tahun, tingkah laku mereka terhadap hal unik semakin bertambah.

"Apa yang dilakukan para pelayan ditaman? Oh tidak, mereka benar-benar ingin membuat rumah horor. Kenapa harus memasang patung rubah segala? Dan bukannya itu patung dari kuil? Membuat mata saya semakin iritasi." berdecak kesal dia menutup jendela kembali.

Disinilah ia dikamar bercat abu-abu, berjalan menuju karpet beludu merah dan duduk diatasnya. Sepasang mata menatap layar ponsel, beberapa pesan masuk sempat tak terbaca. Ucapan selamat datang, bagaimana kabarmu, dan permintaan oleh-oleh menghiasi aplikasi ponsel. Dua hari yang lalu Sesshomaru baru saja pulang dari Inggris, dia disambut oleh kostum penyihir juga siluman rubah yang dikenakan oleh orang tuanya dengan alasan menyambut perayaan Halloween.

"Sesshomaru tidak akan membalasnya, lagipula ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan." dia menatap kotak bewarna hitam dekat TV.

Detik berikutnya sebuah notif pesan merangsang naluri Alpha yang terkubur jauh.

"Mating season? Di Kyoto? Minggu kedua musim dingin. Menarik untuk melihat para domba lugu berkumpul. " Sesshomaru tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

.

Mengikuti jalan menurun diperbukitan, kita sampai dipusat kota. Beberapa orang terlihat sibuk membawa pernak-pernik, makanan dan baju. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan mating season yang serentak diadakan di Balai Kota.

Para Omega muda sangat antusias, mereka berharap dapat menemukan pendamping yang sepadan.

"Inuyasha. Bagaimana bajuku? Cocok tidak? Aku selalu ingin memikat mereka."

"Maksudmu kaum Alpha? Kau yakin mereka mau menerima Omega cerewet sepertimu? Kagome."

Kagome menendang kaki Inuyasha, mendengus kesal dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hei! Bagaimana bajumu? Kita harus membayarnya terlebih dahulu!" teriak Inuyasha.

Gadis bermarga Higurashi pura-pura tidak mendengar, dia terus berjalan dengan muka memerah menahan kesal. Inuyasha menggelengkan kepala, hati-hati ia menyimpan gaun selutut berwarna jingga ditempat semula. Kemudian berlari menyusul sahabatnya.

Mating season sangatlah penting bagi kaum Omega dan Alpha. Kesempatan untuk menemukan pasangan dengan berbagai pilihan, kurus, cantik, berisi atau tampan. Tetapi tidak sedikit orang yang gagal menemukan pendamping hidup. Mereka bisa saja menemukan diluar mating season dengan pilihan terbatas atau harus menunggu selama dua tahun untuk mengikuti acara tersebut.

Manik emas menatap pepohonan berdaun orange, disalah satu bangku taman ia melihat seorang gadis duduk dengan wajah ditekuk. Merasa bersalah dia berjalan mendekati bangku.

"Kagome," Inuyasha duduk disamping kanan, "tadi itu aku hanya bercanda. Ayolah jangan bersedih, bayangkan tiga minggu lagi kaum Alpha akan berdatangan dari berbagai kota juga kalangan. Lalu mereka tertarik denganmu, jadi tersenyumlah."

Kagome mengubah posisi duduk ke arah kiri, memalingkan muka dari Inuyasha. Sahabat bodohnya tidak tahu apapun mengenai mating season, Inuyasha hanya tahu bahwa acara itu menyuguhkan berbagai hidangan lezat pengisi perut.

"Bodoh. Inuyasha bodoh. Kau harusnya tahu jangan menyinggung mating season dihadapan Omega. Pergilah, sampai besok jangan berbicara denganku."

Inuyasha mengacak-acak rambutnya, menggeram kesal. Jika ini yang diinginkan Kagome, Inuyasha akan pergi dan menunggu si gadis sampai mau berbicara dengannya.

"Okay, sampai bertemu di Balai Kota nanti."

Angin musim gugur membawa masalah baru bagi mereka. Sampai kapanpun Inuyasha dan Kagome seperti minyak dan air, bersama tapi tidak sepaham. Langkah kaki Inuyasha berhenti di depan salah satu toko penjual bunga. Natsuki Flower Shop.

Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika dia membuka pintu. Sosok wanita berkulit pualam terlihat sibuk merangkai beberapa karangan bunga.

"Aku pulang Mama."

Mata hitam melirik sekilas, "Mama kira kamu tidak akan pulang secepat ini. Biasanya selalu pulang pukul sembilan malam. Pasti Kagome-chan memarahimu, kan?"

Si pemuda berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang keluarga, menghindari topik pembicaran. Menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku putra tunggalnya, dia menatap ke arah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja.

"Sayang, seandainya kamu masih hidup. Mungkin kamu akan menertawai Inuyasha."

"Aku masih bisa mendengar Mama!" teriak Inuyasha.

Kenapa sih orang tua selalu ikut campur urusan anaknya. Inuyasha tak terlalu suka jika mamanya sampai turun tangan. "Dasar Ibu-ibu menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mating season kali ini kau harus ikut Sesshomaru karena kedatanganmu sangat diharapkan, terutama bagi kalangan Omega. Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Sesshomaru menatap sekilas, "Tentu saya mendengarkannya. Namun melihat para domba dengan berbagai aroma membuat saya gelisah. Feromon mereka terlalu kuat, Naraku. Saya mencemaskan bahwa Alpha dalam diri saya akan bertindak gegabah."

Naraku merebut benda yang selama ini dipegang Sesshomaru, "Berhenti mengatai mereka dengan istilah domba. Kawan, kau bisa berjumpa dengan gadis cantik disana atau pria manis. Alphamu menjadi liar karena dia belum menemukan pasangan! Dia marah karena kau terus bermain PSP tanpa memedulikan kebutuhan biologisnya."

Menendang kaki rival semasa SMA, Sesshomaru berjalan keluar kamar. Dia tidak peduli bahwa Naraku akan mengoceh terus. Jujur dia lelah dengan permasalahan jodoh maupun cinta.

"Okay, tetapi bagaimanapun kau pasti datang. Ayah dan Ibumu akan selalu memaksa, kan? Aku menunggu kehadiranmu di musim dingin."

Ia tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi suram temannya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan melihat Sesshomaru hadir nanti.

.


	3. Kenalan ama Yoshiki

Hallo semuanyaa... terimakasih sudah mau membaca Fanfiction bertema SesshInu ini eheheheh... sebenarnya dah upload di Wattpad cuman aku juga mau berbagi dengan para pembaca fanfiction.

Yoshiki akan menjelaskan beberapa hal dan memang tidak di up di Wattpad.. menyusul sepertinya, okay pertama alasan Yoshiki membuat FF dengan keadaan Sesshomaru nelangsa diakhir gitu *ketawa jahad*

Simpel sih karena aku lihat dia dominan mulu ahahahahahahaha jahad emang ya wkwkwkwkw kedua ya sesekali lah buat Sesshomaru agak OOC atau memang udah OOC wkwkwkwkw ya dicerita ini :v. intinya sih begitu, habis Yoshiki juga sebelum menulis ya membaca beberapa karya author berpengalaman didunia web fanfiction dan wattpad ya mungkin membuat Sessho nelangsa gak masalah ya ehehehe. Karena sosok sempurna kayak Sessho pasti ada kala downnya sih, ya di anime gak begitu jelas kecuali scane Kagura dead :v itu baru terlihat sekilas hmmm...

Bagiku menulis sih menuangkan semua perasaan dengan ragam kalimat menarik. Sudah lama sih ternyata kegiatan menulisku wkwkwkw dari smp dan sering dimuat ke dalam buku kosong tak terpakai dan sekarang masih ada semua ide waktu smp tuh, kapan-kapan diangkat ke fanfict idenya. Dulu mana kenal web nulis fanfiction tahunya baca aja fanfic :v.

Yoshiki menyukai hal-hal berbau fantasy contohnya Silmarillion dan Lord of the rings, misterius seperti Novel sherlock, horor, aksi dan sebagainya kecuali drama romansa anak sma atau membuat Yoshiki kurang suka karena alurnya.

Sampai kuliah masih nulis, nah kiranya cukup latar belakang aku dalam menulis fanfiction.

Ehm... berikurnya hal mengenai alur Wynter Daphne. Terimakasih yang sudah memberi saran dan itu langsung kupikirkan wkwkwkw.. sepertinya beberapa pembaca belum tahu dunia sistem Alpha, beta Omega.

**1\. Sistem alur dunia ABO (Alpha, beta, omega) Wynter Daphne**

Hm.. singkatannya kayak golongan darah aja, tapi mari abaikan itu. Khusus di alur kali ini. Bumi dihuni oleh 3 golongan kasta atau ras mereka terdiri dari Alpha, Beta dan Omega.

biasanya jika membaca manga dengan hastag Mpreg (Male pregnant) dipastikan terselip sistem ABO.

3 kasta tersebut memiliki kedudukan masing-masing dan jumlah populasi yang berbeda. Ehm..

-**ALPHA**

Kaum Alpha bisa dikatakan sebagai puncak teratas dengan jumlah populasi kira-kira 20% memiliki dominasi yang cukup kuat dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat. Yapz biasanya seorang Alpha bisa terlahir sebagai Alpha wanita maupun Alpha pria. Sama-sama memiliki aura okay, wajah beuhhhh rupawan dan cantik serta kemampuan naluri alami dalam mengontrol seseorang dan biasanya mereka juga pintar. Paket kumplit ini. Jika kalian membaca komik atau manga, lightnovel dengan sistem ABO biasanya para Alpha selalu memegang propesi mantap seperti CEO biasanya tapi ada juga pekerja kantoran biasa atau justru menjadi tukang kuli. Yoshiki pernah menemukannya di salah satu manga, menarik sih. Dan beragama pekerjaan lainnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan hasrat biologis mereka? Nah para Alpha juga bisa mengalami Heat atau masa dimana memuncaknya kebetuhan biologis. Seorang Alpha bisa menjadi liar jika aroma omega yang menguar begitu saja membangkitkan naluri liarnya. Atau ketika terpuruk, gelisah dengan status pasangan. Atau gak dapat jatah dari si baenya lalu datang aroma omega .. ya udah kayak kucing nyium wangi ikan goreng, happ makan deh :v Dan oh! terkadang Alpha bisa sangat buas juga ketika heat sudah mengontrol dirinya. Terkadang akibat dari kebuasaan Alpha banyak sekali omega yang mengandung tanpa tahu siapa Alphanya, sad banget anaknya ntar gak tahu siapa babehnya wkwkww :'v. Tapi Alpha itu pasti tahu siapa saja Omega yang pernah dia tandai. Kurang ajar emang ckckckckckck.

Sebaliknya jika Heat Alpha datang berbarengan dengan Heat Omega pasangannya dipastikan mereka akan sangat cocok, gak peduli berapa lama mendekam dikamar yang penting bisa saling berbagii rasa.. dan waktu yang pas jika mau mendapatkan momongan.

Mereka menikah biasa tapi menandai pasangan mereka dengan cara digigit ditengkuk pendamping hidup mereka. Itu berbekas gak bakal hilang begitu saja. Sebagai tanda kalau seorang Alpha sudah mengklaimnya. Uwuu banget kann... Ntar pas jalan pada gak berani ganggu atau usil ngegoda karena udah ada tanda, tapi ada juga yang berani ngegoda ya akhirnua tetap saja dihajar sama Alphanya wkwkwkw.

Penciuman Alpha sangat tajam, mereka mudah menemukan bau pasangannya.. catat pasangannya dan bau orang lain. Misal ketika pasangannya gak sengaja berpelukan atau berjabat tangan dengan beberapa orang, lalu ketika pulang ke rumah dan si Alpha spontan memeluk dan mecium tangan atau kontak fisik dipastikan bau orang-orang yang mendekati pasangannya akan tercium. Karena kemampuan itulah Alpha bisa cemburu besar gaes... apalagi bau yang tak dikenal oleh si Alpha ini.. jadi pastikan kasih penjelasan dulu sebelum ya adu mulut terjadi wkwkwkw :v

Alpha juga bisa setia atau sama seperti manusia pada biasanya.. setia, ganti pasangan dlln. Ya begitulah.. Dan tanda dewasa Alpha biasanya diusia 17 thn, mereka boleh menandai pasangannya uwu... dan bertanggung jawab tentu saja.

Oh mereka juga memiliki obat kalau darurat banget harus diminum atau disuntik supaya heat atau naluri buasnya agak meredam. Setahu Yoshiki gitu sih.

Kurang lebih penjelasan umumnya seperti itu, banyak sekali versi ABO bertebaran di dunia FF dan sebagainya. Kalian bisa membacanya jika berminat.

**Lalu** **kalau Alpha di FF ini gimana?**

Kaum Alpha juga khusus di Wynter Daphne, terkenal setia dengan pasangannya. Mau seburuk apapun watak yang dimiliki tetapi jika sudah menandai satu Omega maka dipastikan selamanya gak bakal ganti. Khusus di alur ini. Cinta mati banget... Bahkan susah move on bahasa gaulnya. Para Alpha juga memiliki pil penangkal seperti obat tablet untuk mencegah heat berlebihan atau cairan merah yang fungsinya sama tapi digunakan dengan cara disuntik. Bukan darah ya wkwkwkwk. Dan sama seperti dipenjelasan umum tentang kemampuan mereka. Bedanya kalau disini setia pake banget. Mungkin itu bisa menjawab sedikit rasa penasaran kenapa Sesshomaru jadi gitu :v cuman alasannya saja beragam ya :v

Oh ada yang ketinggalan.. Alpha disetiap keluarga khusus di FF Wynter Daphne disimbolkan dengan aura spiritual mereka. Biasanya sesuai lambang marga mereka atau jika tak berasal dari marga biasanya melambangkan sejauh mana mereka memahami makna kehidupan. Makanya kaum Alpha selalu disanjung dan dihormati, sedikit tambahan untuk penjelasan umum.

Ketika Alpha bosan atau ingin merenung, aura mereka akan meluap dan membentuk spiritual lambang keluarga. Biasanya hewan yang disakralkan oleh suatu marga. Meluap. keluar tubuh layaknya cahaya lalu perlahan membentuk diri dan bertingkah sesuka hati, biasanya tingkah aura tersebut melambangkan naluri dan keinginan mereka. Tentu saja Alpha juga perlu berpikir agar tidak gegabah. Ya Intropeksi dirilah wkwkwkw...

Dan Alpha juga terdiri dari Alpha, Alpha berdarah murni. Bedanya Alpha berdarah murni terlahir dengan kemampuan serta bakat 5 kali lipat dari Alpha biasa... dan sejak baik alpha murni sudah menunjukan tingkat kecerdasaannya. Uwah gak kebayang kan gimana jadinya Alpha murni terus gedenya malah jadi Mafia ambyar yang ada :v

Tapi tenang sesempurnanya Alpha ada kelemahannya ya kan, dan menurutku itu tergantung dari Alphanya seperti apa.. Okay sekian dari penjelasan Alpha.

-**BETA**

Nah ini nih populasi yang banyak kek semut Ya.. Betaaa.. mereka terdiri kurang lebih 65% manusia.. wow banyak banget kan dan Beta itu paling mendominasi dari segi populasi. Beta layaknya manusia biasa saja.. tidak memiliki feromon (wangi tubuh khas seperti Alpha dan Omega) mereka menikaj, bekerja dlln. Mereka bisa memiliki anak juga tetapi anak yang dilahirkan oleh Beta biasany lemah apalagi baru lahir. Dan Beta ini tak akan terpengaruh Feromon Omega yang heat biasanya, terkadang juga terpengaruh jika lawannya yaitu si Omega yang meminta duluan. meminta tolong ditandai karena hal

Khusus di FF Ini beta tidak bisa atau dipersulit jika ingin menikahi omega. Kenapa bisa gitu? Sebab biasanya beta kesulitan dalam menangani Omega ketika masa Heat. Dan mereka akan dicemooh jika ketahuan berkencan dengan Omega. Andai kata mereka menikah dengan Omega, dan mempunyai anak. Maka identitas anak akan disamarkan atau memilih mengikuti marga salah satu ortunya dan menutup salah satu identitas ortunya. Ada juga bayi hasil hubungan Beta Omega terlahir cacat. Ribet pokoknya Omega dicerita ini wkwkww.. menjawab sedikit kegalauan Inuyasah kan ea :v

Nah kalau misal Alpha sama Beta gimana nih? Hm.. kemungkinan menikah mereka besar, tetapi banyak juga yang memutuskan berpisah karena satu sama lain tidak menemukan kepuasan. Ada juga yang bertahan lama. Tergantung kepribadian masing-masing.

Beta biasanya selalu tersebar di segala profesi dan menjadi penengah antara Omega dan Alpha, atau pahitnya menjadi korban perasaan yang tidak mampu dikatakan apalagi jika jatuh cinta terhadap Omega. Sisi baiknya Beta mudah move on, dengan karakter netral. Selain itu banyak Beta berprestasi disegala aspek.

Mungkin segitu penjelasan Beta. ehehehe.. Dan terkahir adalah...

-OMEGA

Yuhuuu.. memiliki populasi 15% dan terkenal akan ehm.. anggun, cantik dan ya hal imut lainnya. Omega juga memiliki pil penangkal heat ada 2 pil biru dan ungu. Terdiri dari Omega wanita dan laki-laki tetapi yang paling banyak dicari adalah omega laki-laki, mereka sangat langka dan memiliki feromon Khas.

Mungkin kebanyakan mengenal Omega itu makhlik rapuh dan imut. Padahal banyak juga Omega kuad dan tangguh juga mandiri ya tetap saja ada kalanya menjadi Omega sejati. Jika mereka sudah menikah dan ditandai.. keberadaan mereka akan mudah ditebak oleh pasangannya apalagi Feromon yang bercampur beuhh mantap kek ada gps tersembunyi wkwkwkwkw..

Perbedaan Omega laki-laki dan perempuan terlihat dari kondisi kehamilan. Jika Omega perempuan dan Beta sama-sama 9 atau 10 bulan maka khusus Omega laki-laki di FF ini sekitar 7 bulan sudah siap lahir, terhitung normal.

Omega mencapai masa kedewasaan sekitar usia 18 thn, mereka boleh diundang ke pesta, dan acara lainnya untuk menemukan pasangan. Sebelum usia 18 thn.. Leher mereka dilindungi sejenis kalung cholar kalau gak salah nulisnya gini :v, untuk mencegah terjadinya.. Tanda dini. Dan Omega lelaki lebih subur daripada wanita hanya beda 5% saja tanda kesuburannya.

Sekuad apapun mereka, akan rapuh apalagi dalam kondisi mengandung. Hormonnya melebij wanita Beta, ya jadi jaga jarak aja wkwkwkwkw. Banyak sih info Omega tapi yang aku ringkas dan tahu hanya segitu ehehehe..

.

.

.

.

Dan kuharap kalian bisa mengerti penjelasan Sistem ABO di dunia Wynter Daphne.. kalau kurabg jelas tanya saja ya.. Tenang Sesshomaru itu Alpha.. tapi apakah Alpha atau Alpha murni ehehe :v. Kalau Inuyasha jelas Beta ya :v Aku harap penjelasan ABO ini memuaskan

Rivew kalian baik kritik saran Yoshi terimaa.. Maaf kalau kata-kata penjelasnnya panjang dan belibet.. aku ngetik aja langsung yg ada di otak wkwkwkw.. Makasih gaesss... mau baca chap ini. See you next Chap ya...


End file.
